Crossing paths
by nixienoo
Summary: SaraSofia Who new they had crossed paths before Sofia had joined the CSI team? 1?


Title: Crossing paths  
Disclaimer: The characters are not mine...  
Warnings: sassy warning, of course ;)  
Notes: Just so we're clear, this is a fic based on the time before Sofia became CSI. I hope this doesn't confuse anyone! Sara/Sofia

I was in a pretty good mood considering the day's events, sitting here knocking back a bud was like my reward, much like sleeping for eight hours straight with no interruptions, eating something other than take out, or even on some occasions having someone to eat dinner with. So of course, bud in hand I would be in a good mood!

Not to say I didn't deserve it, this was Las Vegas after all, not the big apple! So thinking back to the events of this morning…lets see, I busted the light bulb my the LV when I managed to miss a blind old lady who told me that her guard dog bobby' she called him got knocked down by a pink Cadillac and now she was on a waiting list! Only in Vegas, I told myself!

Vegas; also known for its high crime rates these including rapes, suicides and homicides, and of course today was no exception. Two children had lost their mother along with their unborn sister, when the farther so it had seemed had dosed his wife and unborn with an induced drug that killed them both within the hour.

I take a swig from the bottle. 'Only in Vegas….'

Later that day I bumped into Greg, I've been seeing a lot more of him lately though I suspect he might be following me around since we were introduced properly last week. Greg spilt coffee down my pants, it could've been white with two sugars which was the wrong assumption to make even though this is how Greg liked his coffee. Typically this was a black coffee made by Greg for the new lab rat Cursty! Greg of course helped me try and dry them off with a towel which was when this beautiful blonde Cursty came clicking her hills and then stormed right out clacking her tongue! She had no reason to be jealous, although I must admit seeing Greg run after her made me feel suddenly replaceable! Who thought I'd ever miss his attention?

Sipping from the near empty bottle I smiled, Ok so things continued to get worse, the photo copier wouldn't work, Brass had to leave his shift early, something to do with his daughter and I had to help cover him.

Never the less after drying off my pants alone, I walked the corridor with a clip board covering the black mark. Though I'd quickly found someone to replace Greg and my dented ego; yes there he stood outside his office, the man who uses no more than three cymbals in a sentence and for a man that's often a good trait to  
have. He looked lost and vulnerable, just my type of prey! As I got closer he descended back into his office, probably to read their reports on the John Doe case that has now been closed due to lacking evidence, at least it has until further notice. Walking past looked in before knocking, there he was… with Catherine that blonde CSI' looking over his shoulder. She saw me, not that she knows me, but he didn't even look up, and so I smiled toward her and then continued my green mile looking for another prey.

I had hoped the last hour of my shift would close with ease but that was not going to happen, not today! I found a note on my locker as I was leaving and I quote "Do not leave without seeing me before you go!" And who else would be so rude but Eckle? He was beyond intolerable, vindictive and totally unsympathetic whatever the circumstance. I concluded before finding him grinning to himself in his office that this wouldn't be good, and I was right to think so.

My bottle is light much like my stomach and so I contemplate the take out options, knowing the only real option to be Chinese I reach for the menu along with my cell phone but before I do someone is knocking at my door. I take off the latch and pull open the door…

"Sara…" she stood at my door her hands in her pockets. Arh now this could be my luck changing i tell myself. "What are you doing here, you said to meet… "

"Grissom told me…" she cuts me off, I pull a face as to question her "About Eckle's plan, for you to investigate us."

I open my door and reach out pulling her inside by her arm "I know. I'm sorry…" I head for the kitchen, knowing she'll follow me. "I don't know what I'm going to do Sarah, this is becoming the worst day in history and you know the worst part about it is that we're going to have to be careful because if they catch us…" I open the fridge pulling out two buds.

"They won't…" I eyeball her and offer her a bud which she takes "Thanks!" she leans against the counter.

"They will if you intend on doing what you did today…" I try a serious face and then can't help but smirk. This of course was the highlight of my day, I was sure we'd get caught because of the kind of day I'd had so far. I shake it off and move forward leaning against her so we are face to face. "Not that I'm complaining!" I  
add.

Her free hand wonders to the small of my back "No one was around, you know it  
made a nice change for you to be the one getting all uptight about being caught" I  
shot her a look "but your right…" she saves herself. "You know, we could always make out we hate each other?" she suggested as her hand moved to my head running her fingers through my hair.

"You already have me chasing Gil Grissom…" I pouted, her fingers causing a distraction to my train of thought.

"Only to help hide our naughty little secret! Don't you find him… attractive?" she say's as her hand falls through my hair and down my waist to cup my cheek and begins to plant delicate kisses down my neck.

"I do like this secret!" I don't answer her as I shudder into her ear and arch my neck.  
She already knows what I think of Gil Grissom. "But it's not going to be easy…" I breath heavily into her.

"What isn't?" she asks me against my flesh. Trying to place her bottle aside I managed to take it from her before it slips to the floor.

"Acting like I don't know you, and having the hots for Gil… god that feels good!" I put my drink next to hers knowing that as much as I like having a bud at the end  
of shift, Sara was also if not more so the perfect reward after my bad day. But suddenly whilst I'm contemplating how lucky I am, she stops and she's nudging my hips away from hers. I chuckle wondering what her game is and ignoring her I reach for her shirt buttons.

"Sofia…" she holds my fingers still "I can't I have to get back" She sounds sincere and disappointed by her own words.

My hand slips to my side and she doesn't let go "You're cruel!" I smirk and let her hand fall out of mine.

She pulls me closer for a quick kiss and then on her way out she looks over her shoulder and asks me "Save me some Chinese!" but before I get to answer she is out the door, in her car and half way down my drive.

So, I head back to the kitchen and pick up my bud. This was the worst day in history, and tomorrow will be just as bad if Eckle asks me again what I make of Grissom and his team. But I have two buds, I have someone to eat dinner with, possibly a little later than expected and I have to admit I'm unlikely to be sleeping for eight hours straight tonight and that is fine by me!!

TBC


End file.
